Letting River Drive
by AmberJeanie
Summary: The Doctor let's River drive him to an undisclosed location where they find a brass key and a big door, what will happen? Part of my 750 Words series


"River," The doctor whined. "Why wont you tell me where we are going?" He spun the chair he was sitting in, in circles as River Song pulled levers, pushed buttons, flipped switches, turned knobs, and did all the fun stuff that he liked to do when he was flying the Tardis, this time however he had been banned from the controls, by force mind you, he never liked it when River took over his precious Tardis, and he was pretty sure the Tardis didn't like it either. He had no proof of that but that's what he liked to think. "Why would I ever teach you how to fly the Tardis if I know how annoyed I will get, have been when you do it?" He kicked against the floor to make the chair spin faster.

"Maybe because you know that you will get, have been annoyed and that if you have been then you must be." River said calmly and added, as if talking to a child, "Now will you please be quiet, I need to concentrate."

"I don't need silence to fly the Tardis." The Doctor muttered under his breath. "What you said doesn't even make sense. It makes much more sense if you just say it's all part of the wibbly wobbley spacey wacey timey wimey stuff."

"No," River answered. "That makes less sense considering you made half of those words up. And you don't need to concentrate when you fly the Tardis because you fly it wrong, now shush." The Doctor stopped his chair from spinning and stared at the blond curly hair which was all he could see of River as she stood on the other side of the console.

"I do not fly it wrong!" He said indignantly. River answered with a non-committal  
"Mm-hmm."

"I don't" He insisted. "And even if I did, which I don't, how would you have learned to fly it your, so called, right way if I was, will be, am the one who taught you?" River laughed

"Because after you taught me I had a nice discussion with the Tardis where she told me all of the things you do wrong, like opening the doors in when they are clearly labeled to open out." the Doctor slouched in his chair and muttered under his breath. "Oh look we are here." She came out from behind the console with her hands on her hips and went over to open the doors outwards. "Aren't you coming, Sweetie?" She smiled and, still muttering, the Doctor joined her at the door.

"I still like the whooshing sound better than this silent landing thing, it's not near as cool." River just rolled her eyes and let him exit the time machine first.

"Hmm," She said upon stepping out with him.

"What's hmm? Where are we? Why is there a big brass key on that table? Where are we?"

"Well," River walked around the small red room and knocked on the double doors in the wall opposite the Tardis. "I'm actually not sure, this was not where I meant to go." She didn't turn around to see the satisfied look on the Doctor's face.

"Ha, so you weren't flying her correctly." The Doctor said smugly as he inspected the key on the table which was the size of his hand. "If I had a wager a guess." He picked up the key and licked it. "I would say this key goes in that door over there." He pointed to the door River was standing in front of, the only door in the room besides the one which lead back into the Tardis. River slowly turned around with one eyebrow raised.

"You don't say?" She asked sarcastically, wiping the grin off of the Doctor's face.

"No need to be rude." He muttered going past her and shoving the key into the lock. "You should probably work on your people skills a little bit, then maybe you wouldn't be in prison all of the time." He turned the key and didn't notice that River's smile faltered. "Shall we see what lies behind door number one?" He turned the knob and threw the door open.

"Surprise!" The Doctor stopped short when he heard the yell and saw Amy and Rory in a blue room with a cake and balloons and, best of all party hats. He stood in the doorway dumbfounded.

"Hello, Doctor," Amy said skipping over to him and planting a kiss on his cheek, we realized that we have known you for a vary long time and you have never said anything about a birthday so we decided to throw you a birthday party." She grinned and went back to Rory and the cake. "Would you like an corner or a middle piece?" She asked picking up an knife. The Doctor stood speechless as River entered the room beside her.

"I was actually flying her correctly." She smirked and went to ask for a corner piece.


End file.
